


恋爱病历

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	恋爱病历

* JaeDo

* 恋爱病历「Do Ver.」  
* By YTCKP  
* OOC · 现实向 ·

 

· 正文 ·

 

①  
某一次颁奖典礼。实际上，你自己都记不清确切的时间，但你对这天的某件事印象深刻。

台下的粉丝们为你们的获奖而欢呼，掌声掀起浪潮，席卷而来的是无尽欢喜。你站在边缘位置，单独享受这份喜悦，他说完感言退到你身边，拉住了你的手。当时的你毫无防备。

他为你戴上了一枚戒指。无名指。你看着他愣了好一会儿。他的解释，你的饰品在舞台表演的时候掉落了，顺便给你捡回来。你看他的眼神很嫌弃。后来你才知道，这只不过是他的试探。

 

②  
他，你的队友，你的同事，你始终对他喜欢不起来。可以说，有一点点的讨厌。

你有尝试过对他好一点，毕竟是弟弟的身份，总能唤醒你心中的体贴，你想像对待其他弟弟那样对他好。人都有挑剔的毛病。你喜欢乖巧的、聪明的小孩。他不是。

他不会安心坐在同一个地方等你来夸奖，不会在胡闹之后对你说出道歉的话。他的注意力始终在你身上，将你所有的精力吸收殆尽。你对他的回应只会让他更加兴奋。如果你无法照顾好一个孩子，有一件事你能做得更好。你可以远离他。

整个练习生时期，他的胡搅蛮缠让你很费解，就连你带着弟弟们去汉江玩耍，他也要掺和一脚。你很严厉地拒绝了他。

 

③  
你不会故意避开他。有些事情你分的很清楚，朋友间的相处与同事间的相处不同。你选择后者。

出道之前，你们有一次长时间的合作。他初露锋芒，飞速飙升的人气让你感慨万千，你在私底下表达了赞叹与钦佩。

“我很羡慕你，能被那么多人喜欢。”

你很确定，这话是单纯的。他的反应同样单纯。

“他们会更羡慕哥，哥只要被一个人喜欢就足够了。”

“谁啊？”

“我。”

 

④  
真正的疏远是从此时开始，归咎于你的主动。

他的单纯让你受到惊吓。

反正你们的合作快要结束了，接下来的许多工作你们都不会单独相处。不过，为了避免尴尬，你抬高了警戒线，并且无时无刻注意他的举动。

他很慌张，不停地寻找着你们二人的相同点。不得不说，你防备的功底很不错，除了工作时间，你决不允许他趁虚而入。他的慌张令你分心，疏远才能将你安抚，重拾平静。

你的习惯养成了，时不时地去观察他。

 

⑤  
谢天谢地，你短暂的坚持迎来了长久的成功。他终于不再缠着你，对你客客气气，你们成为了真正的同事。

出国演出，大家晚上坐在一起夜话。你们喝了点酒，他起身敬了你一杯，叫了你一声哥哥，很乖巧地。人还是那个人，眼神不曾变换，语气仍然单纯。“哥哥”二字的意义俨然不同，说话的时候他没有看你，却瞥了你的无名指一眼，像是在提醒着什么。

你心里发痒，连续好几天都没能安稳入睡。

 

⑥  
再一次更换宿舍，每个人都很兴奋。所有人提前说好，有想要同住的可以私下里解决。

你说你无所谓，跟谁一个屋都可以，同时习惯性地看了他一眼。这不是多此一举，你早就计划好了，看看他能有什么反应。

你的观察成为了猜想，试想他的举动出自何种原因，就像他当初凝视你一样。如果他不开心，你会当着他的面莞尔一笑。如果他开心……你还没来得及想那么多，已经得到了结论。

他不开心。

你的莞尔一笑呢？不存在的。你只有懊悔。

不过，你们最后还是没能安排在同一个房间。

 

⑦  
你的新室友很吵。说话的时候很吵，玩手机的时候很吵，去上个厕所也很吵，回屋睡个觉会更吵。一个人不论在做什么都是吵吵闹闹的，就连坐在对床与你干瞪眼，你都觉得对方很吵。

你心里很清楚，这不是新室友的原因，而是你的心情差到了极点。你希望在宿舍里的时间能够飞速流逝，加速消化你的负面情绪。你的劳累、你的腰伤、你的所有不如意，反正不会有那个人存在。

睡眠是唯一的解决办法，所以，你每天都在强调，谁要是打扰你睡觉，你就楞死谁。

你好不容易入睡，身边隐隐的动静，藏匿得再深，依然吵醒了你。你睁开眼看到的是新室友，你发誓要兑现自己的诺言。

新室友哭哭啼啼地跑了出去。  
他气喘吁吁地走了进来，关切地望着你。

你们从没说过那么多话。一句、十句、几十句，上百上千句，不知道从哪一句开始成为了情绪的原爆点。你们彼此发泄了许久，他累了，坐在你身边，可是你绝不愿意停下来。有很多话，你想要问清楚。有许多想法，你想要探究清晰。

“行啊。”他说，“那今天晚上就全部都说清楚吧。”

他说到做到，让你整晚都没睡着。他的举动不算粗暴，也给了你机会反抗。你说过，谁要是打扰你睡觉你就楞死谁。你的诺言没能兑现。

 

⑧  
你喜欢保持平静，就连那天晚上发生在你与他之间的事情，你已经可以平静对待了。你再次迎来新生，纠缠着你的负面情绪通通撤退。你知道这不是你一个人的功劳。

以后遇到了过不去的坎儿，你很快能找到应对的方法。你可以去找他，他尽管来找你，只有你们两个人。这是个不错的宣泄方式。

太过于平静也很极端，你的表现会吓到队友。

你和除他以外的队友共用更衣室、你在宿舍裸着上身寻找干净衣服，你很平静啊，问题是你的队友都很慌张，能躲就躲。你摸不着头绪。

某位日本友人跟你一样不在意这些，还会开你的玩笑——

“咱们同住一个屋檐下，怎么就你的房间里蚊子最多呢。”

 

⑨  
什么恋爱的关系？每当队友说出这个理由，那是在提醒你避嫌，虽然你始终不太习惯。

你和他在恋爱？你摆摆手，太夸张。跟他恋爱不会觉得累吗？你撑死是对他爱的教育而已。因为他无时无刻都会暴露，只要你稍微表现出一丢丢的爱意，他的心花怒放会让每个人明白你们的关系。向外界透露？你当然是拒绝的。一是舆论，二是这段恋爱只与你们二人有关。甜蜜也好，苦涩也好，无关紧要的人没必要为你们负责。

然则，这段恋爱让你伤透了脑筋。

你要时时刻刻提防他、管教他。不经意间的小动作，隔着人群的凝视，提起你时的抿嘴偷笑，你根本管不过来，甚至身心俱疲。为了彼此的未来着想，你必须严厉一点。你对他郑重其事，拒绝一切情侣款，拒绝跟他合作，拒绝两个人在台上站在一起，只要是在公共场合，你们最好装作谁也不认识谁。

你以为这样就能解决棘手的问题？

他的某次单人直播，因为粉丝提起了你，他好似被点燃的干柴，毫不遮掩的燃烧起来。你强忍住冲出屏幕想要把他揍个半死的冲动。你是真心嫌弃他，他实在是太蠢了。

事后，你在SNS上了解相关信息，看到粉丝们拼尽全力找寻你们相爱的证据，她们激动到痛哭流涕。其实，你很想对她们说一声抱歉。对不起啊，我的男朋友太愚蠢，让你们费心了。

同时，你也有很多疑问。为什么她们总在强调你和他之间是真的呢？证据都被她们找到了，结论也得到了，幻想连篇了这么多东西，倒不如给个简简单单的祝福。

她们跟你的男朋友一样蠢。

 

⑩  
愚蠢的男朋友会做愚蠢的事。

他计划求婚，日子选在了你初次出演的音乐剧的谢幕场。你之所以认为他愚蠢，是因为他把这个计划提前告诉了你。

你期盼的惊喜全都没有了，就连音乐剧谢幕的隆重都无法修饰你残破混乱的心情。人生中如此重要的时刻即将来临，这是一生中只有一次的、令人战栗的冲动，你却异常平静地待在休息室里等待他的到来。

你苦闷的情绪牵动全身神经，再加上多日演出的疲劳，将你陈旧的腰伤反复勾引。他出现在你面前，你连挤出一个微笑都很难做到。

那时候，休息室里只有你们两个人，你不用照顾任何人的情绪，包括他在内。你趴在他的肩上止不住泪流，因为腰伤你站都站不稳，但是你仍然固执己见。

“我不想结婚！”

你看着他颤颤巍巍的手，凝视了许久，他手心里是个小盒子，不用猜都知道里面装的是什么。

你哭得更厉害了，因为他真的听了你的话，把装戒指的盒子收了回去，也没有求婚。他的解释把你气得半死。

戒指拿错了，拿成了他自己的。

 

⑪  
休耕期。

因为腰伤加重无法复出，你在家里无所事事，同时迎来了事业时期的第一次彷徨。

你感觉到孤单的机会增多，难以填补内心的空缺。这个位置已经有了人选，只能是他，谁人都不行。你在家待着，时刻关注他的动向，哪怕是他屏幕上的一颦一笑，都会让你好受许多。

他工作在身，不能陪伴在你身边，时间久了，恋情的空白让你陷入恐慌。虽然他早早向你报备，你对此也表示理解。不就是绯闻吗？你们都是过来人了，还会在乎这些？然而，绯闻的对象不是你和他，你如何释怀？

你在意，但是你不会承认的。你浏览绯闻女友的消息，你只当做这是无意而为之。他和绯闻女友出现在同一张照片里，被媒体有意刻画，你知道那只不过是剧组生活抓拍，有什么好在意的？你拿起手机，用你切实的行动表示你的信任。

你又找回那快速入睡的老方法，以此解决心头的闷闷不乐。当天晚上，你一人入睡。没人再来打搅你睡觉，你也不会楞死任何人。

门声响动，你没注意。被子被人掀开，你蜷缩着身体，在梦中与心爱的人相会。梦境的感受比现实更加真切，你惬意的享受着，他的拥抱、他的亲吻，他身上的温度始终如一。你在梦里跟他干了个爽。

早上醒来，他人就睡在你旁边。剧组的衣服散落一地，妆容糊了一脸，你呢，一丝不挂，满身痕迹，红白相间，斑斑驳驳，你甚至分不清楚哪些是你的、哪些是他的。你愣着看了他许久，直到他醒了过来。他看到你的第一件事，就是再次把你压在床上，再次跟你干了个爽。

你有多想念他，他就有多渴求你。

你的休耕期被再次拉长，医生最后一次提醒你：纵欲过度，腰伤复发。

 

⑫  
你去日本度假，没人作伴，你和他都很忙，错开了彼此的假期。你借住在日本友人家中，每天向对方倾诉恋爱心结，你和他仿佛在两条平行世界中相恋，近在咫尺、远在天边。

你有的时候会安静地抽泣，有的时候会嚎啕大哭，一副无理取闹的样子。你原本的冷静在工作方面有所建树，却是你感情上的短板，让你逐渐倒退，不如一个孩童。你的任性出现在错误的时期，不知道该如何发泄。

恍惚间，你想到了解决的办法。

为什么不分手呢？

你收到了来自日本友人的嘲笑。对方丢给你一张纸，上面是简笔画的地图。友人说，顺着这条路，找到你的小情侣，就在红点的位置。想分手就赶紧去说，反正你们就隔着一条街。别等到夜深人静，两个人在酒店干了个爽，到时候想后悔都来不及。

日本友人强行将你丢出门外，你最终只能去找自己的小情侣。很不巧，他的影迷撞见你们会面，你很慌张，他却如常，继而拉着你的手冲着影迷摆了个V字。你明白那层含义，曾经的队友与同事，来探个班无比正常。

比起生气，你更加的失落。

 

⑬  
某些方面，他确实比你强。人际关系，他处理起来游刃有余。

始终处理不掉的是去了又来、来了又去的绯闻消息。你见过多位绯闻女友，她们能在第一时间称呼你的姓名，而你却不行。她们对你的态度相差无几，钦佩、尊敬、憧憬，还有点羡慕。你对此不太理解。

剧组杀青庆祝，是他以主角身份拍得第一部电影，合作名单中有你亲哥哥孔明，叫你去参加庆祝的也是孔明。

你被安排和他坐在一起，你桌前的餐点跟别人的不同，去掉了你讨厌的食物，甚至没有酒。这是刻意而为之，你看了亲哥一眼，对方无奈地耸了耸肩。而后高潮就来了，剧组人员邀请你一起通宵，并且给你留下了房间，房卡在他手上。你再次看了亲哥一眼，对方仍然无奈地耸了耸肩。你环视着周围的环境，仔细注视剧组人员的神情，你不知所措，他们看你的眼神和那些绯闻女友看你的眼神，怪像的。

你趁着大家喝高了，偷偷摸摸检查房卡。一间房，两个人。你和他。

他在这方面确实比你强，将你保护的很好，还有你们恋爱的关系。一直是你紧张兮兮的，不知该如何将这段感情收尾。结果呢，所有人都知道你和他在谈恋爱。除了你。

 

⑭  
年底，你和他约好回家跨年。

年底又是最忙的时刻，年终大奖，他被提名最佳男主。你想和他共度这短暂却令人兴奋的时刻，不过，你同样繁忙加身。这天正好是你参与的音乐剧的跨年场，好在谢幕时间赶在了颁奖典礼之前，你快速换好常服、卸了妆，匆匆赶往会场。你仍然是迟了，索性放弃典礼现场，直接去休息室等他。

一进门，低气压让你喘不过气。

剧组的人都在，大家安安静静的，没人说话，气氛不妙。你很快找到他，他靠在妆台前，低着头苦思冥想着什么，你立即明白过来。

不就是没得奖吗？第一次拍电影而已，哪会让人一路风顺，你也是演了三年的音乐剧才拿到一次最佳男演员的。不吃点苦头，哪来的甜头。再说，事业上没有甜头可尝，还有你在啊。你就是他的甜蜜。

你想也没想就走到他身边，一把抓住他的手，往那修长的无名指上套了个戒指。你叮嘱他，今天的事情就算完了，以后还有更重要的事。晚上去你家吃饭，你爸爸妈妈、哥哥嫂子都在等着他，嫂子刚怀孕不能太晚休息，等着他就是为了看他一眼。

话说完你就走了，全剧组的人目瞪口呆看着你的背影。你知道大家的目光有多炽热，越是这样，就越能带给他勇气。

你回到停车场，躲在车里等他出现，无所事事之中打开手机看颁奖典礼尾声。

哦，原来还没结束呢。最佳男演员的部分刚过去，你看见他站在舞台上哭得稀里哗啦，举着奖杯在摄像前晃悠。

全世界的人都看到了你给他的戒指。

 

⑮  
你已经记不清你和他相爱了多少年。你们结了一次婚，互相赠送了三次戒指。你不再回避佩戴对戒，也不再会有影迷与歌迷在意这件事。

你和他始终没能长时间住在一起。之前是因为忙碌的工作，这段时间是因为真正的分离。

兵役。

你有个完美的想法，一起进去，一起出来，然而你碰到了伤心事。你的腰伤将你排除在兵役名单之外，强迫你孤零零地生活两年。

唯一开心的是，你的侄子来到人世。你索性将所有的爱倾注在侄子的身上，这使你想起你和他的相识。那时的他，期待你爱着他，像疼爱可爱的孩子一般爱着他。尽管你当时的做法让你后悔，不过，结果是好的。

你哄着侄子入睡，某一个瞬间，你真心希望这是你自己的孩子。

 

⑯  
你愈发脆弱，一切打击像是对你的报复，你渴望他近乎干涸。

没人能够照顾你的情绪，你在感情上的年龄退化到难以想象的程度，比任何一个时期都要迅速。

听不见他的声音、看不到他的面庞，会让你心有不安，你只能无数遍得回顾他的电影，心亦难安。你寻求旧友的帮助，他们比你过得称心如意，为什么他们能够处理漫长的等待，而你却不行？

你太爱他了而已。

你决定退居幕后，将不安的情绪隐藏起来。你专注培养青涩懵懂的孩子们，以补偿你当年的懊悔。你甚至在SNS上翻找出粉丝们求证你和他相爱的证据，他是你亲眼所见的真，你才是最愚蠢的人。

许多记录着你和他过往的帖子已不在，但你仍然记得其中的内容，还有那些复杂的账号ID。可是她们早就停止了更新。

你和他从何时相爱，他比你明白，她们也比你明白。最该被嘲笑的人是你自己。

 

⑰  
你在家收拾房间，琐碎的事情令你心情烦躁。这成为你最头疼的问题，没人能帮你解决。你前脚收拾好，后脚就有人给你添乱，你的侄子已经到了如此讨人厌的年纪。他回到家，你第一时间向他抱怨，他累到不想接受你的歇斯底里，直接抱着你回到卧室干了个爽。

侄子吓哭了，你也吓哭了。

 

⑱  
养过孩子的人才知道，别人家的小孩，再可爱都不如自家的孩子惹人疼。

你对侄子的爱早不如当年那般温暖和煦，比起侄子，你更喜欢抱着自己的儿子睡午觉，流你一身口水你都不在乎。然而，你却越来越嫌弃他，仿佛再次回到了最早的年纪，那种初生的厌恶充斥在你与他之间。

他很理解你，你对儿子的爱是出于真心，尽管你们没有血缘关系。你对孩子的强烈感情，让你想起了你的许多弟弟们。青葱岁月流逝，你不想改变心境，硬是要回到当年那时节，他挺配合你，在你面前傻笑、冲你撒娇。他陪着你上演当年一次又一次被嫌弃的戏码，连你自己都觉得无聊，却乐此不疲。

你和他的打闹在吵醒儿子午睡的时候告终，你挖苦他，什么啊，一把年纪了，都回不去了。

他说他自己仍然是个孩子，他一辈子都是初见你一眼时，爱上你的那个男孩。

不论过去了十年、二十年、三十年……

 

⑲  
你去日本度假，有人陪伴。他在你身边，旧友也在你身边。所有人借住在日本友人家里，房子变大了，人变结实了、变老成了、变得多愁善感了，更多的时候，大家都在变化着，无时无刻。

酒过三巡，有的人撑不住开始打瞌睡，有的人说着私话。泰国友人找上你，你们没多说，就一句，说你一直都没变。

兴许是错过了兵役，亦或是平日里太过于操劳家务事，你瘦削的身材确实自始至终没有任何变化。忽而，你想看看他，以此来确认你的想法。

他还在喝酒，与弟弟们聊着什么。你凝视着他的侧颜，像是看到了自己。

没错啊，你还是当初的你，所以你才会爱上他。

细数过往，没有谁的恋情会比你和他的更加无趣，时间带着你照常的过啊，它还带走了许多东西。你的天真、你的愁容，你的轻狂、你的拘谨。痛苦的回忆常伴身侧，你早已视而不见，你有无比幸福的时刻，却以平和的心情对待，这是郑重的，你学会了珍惜。因此，时间无法掏空你，却填充了你的情感。紧紧实实。

酒醒之后，你拉着他赶回韩国，他的疲惫很是招架不住你顽皮的心。

“回去吧！我们快回去，我带你出去玩！”

“去哪里啊……”他以鼻音作答。

“去汉江。”

还有未完成的事，你不会再拒绝他。

 

⑳  
距离你上一次来咨询室已许久，你自己也能意识到，你和他的感情没有任何问题。医生收到了你的语音通讯，帮你做了记录后面多半的补充。有些事情年历尚早，医生猜想你自己都不记得了，不正是让这些记录重见天日的最好时机？希望你今后好好保存。

作为你们结婚五十周年的纪念。

祝好。


End file.
